Noval Colton
Darth Malign's son, Noval Colton (Damion) (4 BBY - 19 ABY) thought to have been killed but manage to escape to the unknown regions with the help of a Jedi Master named T'ra Saa. Noval is a fully trained Jedi Knight and a combat pilot that learned most of his tricks of the trade among the secretive Chiss in the unknown regions. With the galaxy in turmoil, Noval "Colton" Damion taking the name Colton as his own and forgotten to his father's legacy returns to the galaxy with full knowledge of Luke's father's fall, but none of the information about his redemption. The tendrils of irony, play full Force with this young and brash Jedi. Noval Colton is a member of the Seth-Damion Bloodline. Early Life 4 BBY - 10 ABY Born in 4 BBY to Tyler Damion and Sena Colton, the earliest moments of Noval's life were all but normal. His father served in the Imperial Military and his mother stayed at home and cared for him receiving pension support from the Imperial Government and the domestic Corellian Government. What was unknown to most was that Noval's mother was actually a Force sensitive woman who served in the Jedi Agro-Corps but was retired long before Order 66 during her early teens and thus was overlooked in the hunt for Jedi Knights. His father would later become Darth Malign. Noval's life was thrust into the heroic circle very early on due to his father's actions which put the Damion family into a very dangerous situation in 2 BBY. Barely a toddler and gurgling his first words, the mark was put out on the Damion family. Sena, however, managed through old contacts get Noval off planet before the squadrons could arrive, thanks to a tip from old friends in CorSec. Noval was ushered off world in the caring hands of T'ra Saa, a surviving Jedi Master from the Old Republic who ushered the small youth off to Yashuvhu to raise him as her own adopted son and apprentice. The earliest years of training for Noval were the most intense, and the pair were Forced to become familiar and negotiate with the Chiss Government which was dominate in the region. The Chiss in exchange for the Jedi agreeing to manage the planet's local population of Force sensitives and keep order for them were given blanket protection from the Chiss and supplied the Jedi with tools and maintenance droids for equipment and their homestead. By 10 ABY Noval had become a scholar and a master with a lightsaber. Noval was taught the Jedi histories and was trained in the arts of diplomacy, healing, and combat. The former senior General in the Grand Army of the Republic was capable of balancing is training in a way to make Noval an all around effective agent that could take on any number of missions in the near future. Coming of Age 11 ABY - 15 ABY By 11 ABY Noval had become a young man, and held onto his Damion family looks and attitude. He was reckless in cases and had a natural affinity for flying. In addition to his Jedi training the Jedi Master Saa ordered him to be instructed in Flight Combat, by Chiss ace pilots in return for doing a few dangerous missions to keep the Killiks in check as their influence was spreading in the region slowly. With the help of Chiss and experience both in his modified Delta-7 and Chiss Claw Craft, Noval became a pilot of merit in the unknown regions flying dozens of sorties before he even offically became an adult. In addition, for his services, Noval was schooled and trained in the art of Chiss tactics, command, and history. He was sworn to secrecy and ordered never to reveal the location of the Chiss homeworld. In 14 ABY he was prepared to take his trials to become a Jedi Knight. The Jedi Master T'ra Saa proctored a series of tests and missions for the young Jedi and during this time Noval constructed his own lightsaber using the crystals from T'ra Saa's saber, as none were available thus passing him an important mantel and thus his lightsaber would be green. Grasping the Mantel of Destiny 16 ABY - 18 ABY As a newly appointed Knight, trained in the school of the Old Republic, Master Saa knew it was time for Noval Colton to return to the galaxy. She could sense the rising turmoil and knew that the agents of good would need all the help they could get. To prepare Noval he was sent on additional missions with the Chiss into more precarious and dangerous environments, but also told to exercise detachment and recognize the true path to justice. Working closely with his co-pilots that had become friends they worked to root out a squadron of marauding pirates in the region. With luck and the help of the Force, Noval led the Chiss Claw Craft to their targets and engaged the enemy. His final test, though he didn't know it, was a success when once the vessels were disabled he managed to convince the soldiers to not execute them here but return the pirates to Csilla for a fair trial. This act signaled Master Saa on the next action. Early in 18 ABY, Noval was summoned before Master T'ra Saa he intended to return to Anzat and to watch over a fallen friend's grave. She released him from her service but ordered him to get intelligence from the Chiss to leave the unknown regions and to seek out any Jedi in the galaxy at large. With the help of the Chiss military intelligence bureau Colton learned of the New Jedi Order established by a Luke Skywalker, apparently the son of the infamous Anakin Skywalker. Once the information was collected, Noval collected his meager belongings, said good bye to his friends and allies, wept with his Master knowing it was the last time they would meet, and then set out for Ord Mantell. Joining the New Jedi Order 18 ABY It took Noval weeks to reach Ord Mantell. His Delta-7's Navcomputer data was dated and the extra effort to avoid Imperial patrols and the occasional run in only served to lengthen his journey. Over all the trip was uneventful, a run in with Imperials near Bastion, an asteroid storm around Mygeeto, and then a dangerous and nearly blind jump into what was Republic space. Upon arriving on Ord Mantell, greetings were a bit more frigid than normal. Colton didn't have any documentation or registrations for his decades old equipment and was forced to pay taxes and register his equipment, and namesake with the Republic authorities on the spot. His genuine nature, and diplomatic behavior most likely kept him out of prison. After the initial registration, Noval set out and found the Jedi temple. There he met with a Jedi initiate that went by the name of Ian. The two had lunch and a warm discussion about starships and history, no doubt a friendship was born. Later Noval would meet with Jedi Master Skywalker and Valios. The pair of Masters would confer hear Noval recount his history and agree to induct him into the order on the grounds of a sort of one month probation as an initiate but serving as a Knight when it came to tasks. Noval was assigned to Jedi Master Ver-tak Kai an Order 66 survivor and someone who could relate to his own training in the Force. Early in his tenure at the Temple Noval continued with his tenure at Jedi Temple and after proving his quality as a Knight took Jaina Solo as his apprentice, though only part time. The pair trained in various piloting techniques from speeders and speederbikes, to starfighters and starships. On one such day the pair observed and followed the convoy carrying the war criminal Danik Kreldin. Terrorist who wished the man dead rather than trialed attacked the convoy forcing Noval to come to the rescue teaming up with a known Jedi Knight named Badiri along with his apprentice Snarl. The group of Jedi along with support from the New Republic Marines successfully repelled the attack, and Noval managed to befriend another Jedi in the temple. Some time following this event, things were quiet for Noval as he continued his training at Ord Mantell, but one evening he met the strange and secretive Drax Rendolen who informed him he was an agent for the NRI. Not sure if he could trust the man or not the two entered into a conversation at a local diner where Noval agreed to help him and other agents to root out a Sith cell operating on world, observing and planning to kidnap Jedi. The group moved quickly a few days later and eradicated the cell and at Noval's request managed to capture a few members using non-lethal force. Following these events Noval returned to the temple and then officially took the title of Knight having his probation expired. He then teamed up with Rogue Squadron to assist in repealing an Imperial patrol over Nak Shimor and saving crucial sensor tools that protect the system. Preparing to leave Ord Mantell The Corellian had become comfortable training on Ord Mantell with the other Jedi, but soon realized that his services would be better used in the field. At the request of the Jedi Council, Noval prepared to ship out with a small group of Jedi to begin collecting intelligence on the Galactic Empire and even to setup a Jedi Training facility that would also double as a listening post. The Jedi Order would have to rely more on themselves in the future and thus would need to work to establish their own intelligence network and learn to act as an organization that could operate freely of the New Republic if need be. Many of the old guard, Jedi (survivors or those trained by survivors of Order 66) were strongly beginning to encourage and promote the decentralization of the Order so that it could not be eradicated in a single blow by the Sith or Galactic Empires. Noval was one of the supporters of these measures. Category:Corellians Category:Jedi Category:Independent characters Category:Independent Pilots Category:Humans